Achievements/Trophies
This listing covers all available Achievements and Trophies in the Call of Juarez series. Call of Juarez *'Thief '(10g) - In Episode l steal Jones' gun without alarming him. *'Boxer '(20g) - In Episode ll use correctly 5 combos fighting with looters. *'Gunfighter '(15g) - In Episode lll kill 10 enemies using Concentration Mode. *'Archer '(20g)' - '''In Episode IV kill 10 enemies using bow. *'Driver (30g) - In Episode V kill 5 enemies when driving the coal cart. *'Hatman '(25g) - In Episode VI shoot 6 hats off from enemies' heads. *'Slayer '(20g) - In Episode VII defeat 6 enemies using the whip. *'Accurate guy '(25g) - In Episode VIII kill McLyde Brothers with 2 bullets only. *'Untouchable '(40g) - Finish Episode IX without taking a scratch. *'Horseman '(20g) - In Episode X kill 7 enemies while in the saddle. *'Archeologist '(25g) - Finish Episode XI in less than 10 minutes. *'Spider Hunter '(20g) - In Episode Xll kill 10 spiders using the whip. *'Fire Raiser '(25g) - In Episode XIII kill 3 enemies using fire. *'Eagles Eye '(30g) - In Episode XIV kill 10 enemies by shooting them in the head with the sniper rifle. *'Bow Expert '(30g) - In Episode XV kill 10 enemies by shooting them in the head with the bow. *'Earthquake '(30g) - Playing as Miner kill 4 enemies with a single dynamite stick. *'Lucy's lullaby '(20g) - Playing as Miner kill 3 enemies with a single shot from the sawn-off shotgun. *'Quicker than hell '(10g) - Playing as Gunslinger shoot 4 enemies using the quickshooters in less than 10 seconds. *'Demolition '(25g) - Playing as Gunslinger keep at 100% killing efficiency for X dynamite stick throws. *'Headhunter '(20g) - Playing as Sniper score 5 headshots in a row. *'Blind Killer '(10g) - Playing as Sniper kill 5 enemies with the sniper rifle without using the scope. *'Surefire hand '(20g) - Playing as Rifleman shoot 5 enemies using the rifle without reloading. *'Rifle Expert '(20g) - Playing as Rifleman keep 100% rifle efficiency for 10 shots. *'Bounty Hunter '(40g) - All Wanted posters found. *'Gun Collector '(45g) - All bonus weapons found. *'Story Mode Finished '(60g) - Story Mode finished. *'Very Hard Mode Finished '(100g) - Story Mode finished on Very Hard difficulty level. *'Long distance '(20g) - A distance of 10 miles covered. *'Westman '(20g) - Played for more than 24 hours. *'BonusLevelsFinished '(15g) - All bonus levels finished. *'Duel Challenge Finished '(20g) - Duel Challenge finished. *'Young god '(25g) - 6 bullets dodged in duels. *'Fireworker '(25g) - 10 dynamites shot mid-air. *'Religious Man '(20g) - 44 enemies confused by reading the bible. *'Legend of the Wild West '(50g) - 300 enemies killed in Multiplayer. *'Killing machine '(50g) - 20 enemies killed in Multiplayer without dying. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood *'Arkansas Fried Rooster '(10g) - Blow up 10 chickens with dynamite. *'Magnificent Thirteen '(30g) - Unlock all classes (ranked only). *'High Noon '(5g) - Kill 4 enemies between 12:00 p.m. and 12:15 p.m. (local time, ranked play counts). *'Well Invested '(10g) - Buy 20 second level and 10 third level upgrades (ranked only). *'Drive-By '(15g) - Kill a total of 5 enemies while horseback (ranked play counts). *'Unforgiven '(15g) - Kill 10 enemies as an invincible wanted (ranked only). *'Welcome to the Frontier '(10g) - Finish a full Wild West Legends game (ranked only). *'Crime Does Pay '(10g)' - Win 5 rounds as an Outlaw (ranked only). *'Tin Star (10g) - Win 5 rounds as a Lawman (ranked only). *'Been There, Done That '(15g) - Play a full Wild West Legends game on every level (both match and revenge match count; ranked only). *'99 Scalps '(25g) - Deliver 99 headshots (ranked play counts). *'Jack of All Trades '(30g) - Play a full game with each class (ranked only). *'Goldrush! '(50g) - Collect a total of $1 000 000 (ranked play counts) to unlock golden weapons in multiplayer. *'Crowbait '(40g) - Finish the game on at least easy difficulty. *'Between Hay and Grass '(40g) - Finish the game on at least medium difficulty. *'Curly Wolf '(40g) - Finish the game on hard difficulty. *'Act I '(30g) - Complete Act I. *'Act II '(30g) - Complete Act II. *'Act III '(30g) - Complete Act III. *'Act IV '(30g) - Complete Act IV. *'Ray's Story '(30g) - Finish every chapter playing as Ray. *'Thomas' Story '(30g) - Finish every chapter playing as Thomas. *'D-Day '(15g) - On chapter I, destroy all rafts before they land. *'Mayhem '(15g) - On chapter III, kill 20 armed enemies while riding the stagecoach. *'Quite a Ride '(15g) - On chapter IX, on the lift, destroy everything that is thrown at you. *'Man of the Hood '(15g) - On chapter XII, playing as Thomas, use only bow throughout the whole level. *'Gotta Catch'em All '(40g) - Collect all secrets. *'Boy Scout '(5g) - Finish one side quest. *'Shield of Hope '(20g) - Finish all side quests. *'Quick Hands '(10g) - Kill 7 people during one concentration mode. *'Frag Steal '(10g) - Kill all enemies in a single Cooperative Concentration Mode. *'Untouchable '(20g) - Finish any chapter, except for VI and VIII, without getting severely wounded. *'Fireworks '(10g) - Shoot 2 enemy dynamite sticks in mid air. *'None Shall Hide '(5g) - Shoot an enemy through a wall. *'Mad Carpenter '(5g) - Kill 5 enemies with a chair. *'Pistol Expert '(25g) - Kill 250 People using pistols (ranked play counts). *'Rifle Expert '(25g) - Kill 250 People using rifles (ranked play counts). *'Shotgun Expert '(25g) - Kill 250 People using shotguns (ranked play counts). *'Forgiveth Me, Lord '(50g) - Kill 2000 enemies (ranked play counts). *'Rowing-Race Cheater '(10g) - On chapter XI, kill all the Indians during canoe chase. *'Sharpshooter Distraction '(15g) - On chapter IV, playing as Ray, kill sharpshooters without Thomas' help. *'Sharpshooter Destruction '(15g) - On chapter IV, playing as Thomas, kill sharpshooters in 10 seconds. *'Catcher in the Rye '(15g) - On chapter II, in the field, kill enemy soldiers using knives without being detected. *'Yankee Cow '(15g) - On chapter II, don't kill the cow. *'Vindicator '(15g) - Kill a total of 30 enemies with movable gatling. *'On the Right Track '(30g) - Collect a total of $200 000 (ranked play counts) to unlock silver weapons in multiplayer. *'''Old West Legend (40g) - Finish the game on very hard difficulty. Call of Juarez: The Cartel *'Did you see that?' (15g) - Destroy 5 helicopters. (Campaign) *'Dental Plan '(10g) - Kill at least 10 enemies with a weapon melee attack. *'Berserker '(20g) - Kill at least 3 enemies in a row while being severely wounded. *'Bad guy '(20g) - Kill at least 40 enemies during Gang Bang mission. *'None of their business' (10g) - Successfully finish two Secret Agendas. *'Alamo! '(10g) - Enter 10 rooms using Team Entry. *'Protect and serve' (10g) - Don’t kill any of the civilians on the marketplace during Juan’s chase. *'F.R.A.G.S' (10g) - Kill 10 enemies using grenades. *'Chain reaction' (10g) - Kill at least 20 enemies by exploding nearby vehicles. *'High Noon' (20g) - Kill at least 3 enemies between 12.00-12.05 local time. *'SloMo' (20g) - Kill at least 4 enemies during a single Concentration Mode. *'Deadly Ballet' (20g) - In a three-player co-op game, make sure everyone scores at least one kill during Team Entry. *'Guns. Lots of Guns.' (10g) - Use 10 different weapons to kill enemies. *'Tomb Raider' (30g) - Go through cemetery in less than 3 minutes. *'Spy vs. Spy' (20g) - In cooperative mode, prevent 10 attempts of picking up secret items. *'Peeper' (10g) - On the Disco level, watch dancers for at least 30 seconds. *'Interagency Task Force' (20g) - Play through one entire mission with two other live players. *'Raining Bullets' (10g) - Shoot over 1000 bullets during the Ghost Town level. *'Highway Patrol' (20g) - Drive any type of a vehicle for more than 20 miles total. *'Bullet dodger' (15g) - During highway chase on Disco level successfully avoid all rockets. *'Nail’d it!' (15g) - Finish the downhill car chase on Plantation level without damaging car too much. *'Eh...what's up, doc?' (10g) - In cooperative mode, revive wounded players 5 times. *'Magpie' (15g) - Collect at least 75% of secret items on any level, without being caught. *'Dirty cop' (15g) - Successfully pick up 15 secret items. *'Armorer' (15g) - Unlock at least 10 new weapons in the campaign mode. *'Been there, done that' (30g) - Play at least one full round on all maps in competitive mode. *'Little Bighorn' (15g) - Win at least one game in competitive mode. *'Level 21' (40g) - Unlock all weapons in the campaign mode. *'Police, everybody down!' (25g) - Complete the game playing as Ben McCall. *'FBI! Don’t move!' (25g) - Complete the game playing as Kim Evans. *'Good Cop, Bad Cop & The Ugly' (50g) - Complete the campaign mode playing all 3 different characters. *'DEA, keep your hands up!' (25g) - Complete the game playing as Eddie Guerra. *'Police Academy' (10g) - Finish the first level. *'Clean shot' (50g) - Complete the campaign mode without killing any civilian. *'Time is on my side' (30g) - Kill 50 enemies while having Concentration Mode active. *'Texas Ranger' (25g) - Disable 20 enemies with your bare fists. *'Drive-by' (30g) - While riding in a car, shoot 50 enemies. *'Heat' (10g) - Destroy 20 cars. *'Move! Moving!' (20g) - Kill 30 enemies by using the Team Cover technique. *'Rio Bravo' (30g) - Kill 100 enemies using revolvers. *'Do you feel lucky, punk?' (100g) - Complete the campaign mode on hard difficulty. *'Driving lessons' (10g) - Kill at least 10 enemies by ramming them with a vehicle. *'Gunslinger' (10g) - Kill 20 enemies using dual-wielded firearms. *'Brain Surgery' (25g) - Kill 50 enemies with headshots. 'Secret Achievements' *'Ladder Goat' (10g) - Find Ladder Goat movie on the Fort level. *'Don't miss the train' (10g) - Successfully manage to pass the train on Juan Chase level. *'Alba Varden' (10g) - Witness ship destruction on the Docks level. *'Rubber Duck' (10g) - Successfully drive off the highway on Convoy level. *'The Border Crossed Us!' (10g) - Cross U.S.–Mexican border. *'Wild West' (10g) - Enter the Ghost Town. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger * That's How it Was (10g) - Complete the Story on any difficulty. * Unvarnished Truth (25g) - Collect all Nuggets of Truth. * The Tally (20g) - Complete all Arcade missions. * Magnificent Three (10g) - Score the maximum of 3 stars in any Arcade mission. * Legend Among Legends (25g) - Get all Arcade Mode stars. * For a Few Skills More (25g) - Unlock all skills in Story Mode. * Perseverance (15g) - Unlock both exclusive weapons in a single category of skills in Story Mode. * Honor Intact (20g) - Complete the duel challenge, winning all duels honorably. * Last Man Standing (25g) - Complete the Story on True West difficulty. * Trick Shot (15g) - Kill a bird during a winning duel. * Quality Time (20g) - Fight in Concentration for 15 minutes. * Ungrateful (15g) - Shoot a flying stick of dynamite and the one who threw it on a single Concentration. * Turkey Shoot (20g) - Reach combo level of 20. * Grows In The Telling (20g) - Complete the Story on hard difficulty. * Full Blast (10g) - Kill a shotgunner with a close-range shotgun blast. * True Story (10g) - Find all Nuggets of Truth in a single mission. * Swift Justice (10g) - Win a duel honorably in under 0.6s. * Death From Above (10g) - Kill 5 enemies when falling down through the air. * Keep At It (5g) - Unlock a skill. 'Secret Achievements' * This Time for Real (10g) - Give it to them straight about your meeting with Pat Garrett. * There's More to It (10g) - Find and kill Johnny Ringo. * Staying Afloat (10g) - Discover a shipwreck in the Missouri swamps. * Righteous (10g) - Find and kill Jim Reed. * Into the Sunset (20g) - Forgive your lifetime nemesis. * Violence Begets Violence (20g) - Kill your lifetime nemesis honorably in a duel. * For Massive Damage (10g) - Shoot through a hole to kill an enemy that hides behind a shield. Category:Gameplay Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Category:Call of Juarez Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger